Lost
by Ghee Buttersnaps15
Summary: Steve and Danny are stranded in the middle of a forest-jungle thing. Did I mention they both got shot? NO SLASH NO SLASH NO SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

_Bang. Bang. _Two gunshots woke the quiet neighborhood. A few people ran outside, trying to see what was happening. A dark, huddled mass lay at the end of the street.

"Someone call 911!" yelled one man.

A woman ran into her house to find a phone. "Yes, hello. There's been someone shot at the end of our street, can you send someone over here?"

"Is the person alive?" asked the dispatcher.

"I don't know, I didn't get close enough to see! Please, just get over here fast!"

"Don't worry, I'm sending someone now. Is there any sign of the shooter?"

"Not that I saw. Just-" suddenly the lady was cut off. The phone fell to the ground.

"Ma'am? Ma'am? Are you still there?" asked the dispatcher.

There was no reply.

**xXLine thingy I can't makeXx**

Steve was sleeping peacefully in his bed when his phone went off. _Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._ Stifling a sigh, Steve reached for it, looking at the time on his clock. _There must be a case. Who else would call at 2:30 in the morning?_ He answered the phone, spoke just for a minute, then got up, got dressed, and left.

"Alright, what seems to have happened here?" asked Steve as he arrived.

"Well, it looks like a man has shot. No I.D. yet. It also looks like a woman has been abducted," replied Chin Ho, who was somehow already there, along with Kono.

"I'm sorry, how are you two here already? I just got the call 10 minutes ago," asked Steve, his tired brain not computing.

"Really?" Kono seemed surprised. "I guess I'm not as important, I got the call only 5 minutes ago. Chin Ho drove me here."

"Alright, well where's Danno?" asked Steve.

"Probably trying to fix his hair," joked Chin Ho.

"Well, let's just get started without him," decided Steve. "He can just catch up later." They walked over to the body.

"Got anything, Max?" asked Chin Ho.

"Well, there are two gunshot wounds to the chest, which are likely the cause of death. His head is also bleeding, most likely from hitting his head as he fell. I can't seem to find a wallet, though, the killer may have stolen it," replied Max.

"So this is theft, also?" asked Danny, causing everyone to jump.

"When did you get here?" asked Kono.

"What am I not allowed to be here? Just because I'm a little later?"

Steve walked away from that argument to speak to the people. "If anyone has any information for us, speaking up now would be a good idea. Does anyone know the man over there or the woman who was abducted?"

"I do," said a man. "Well, I know the woman. She's my next door neighbor. Janet Lane. She just moved from the mainland a couple of years ago.

"Did anyone live with her?"

"No, she's not married."

"Okay, thank you. I'll call you if I need anymore information."

"Anything?" asked Danny when Steve rejoined the team.

"No, nothing. Let's just get back to the station."

A few hours later, they were called into the autopsy room, where Max was waiting.

"So, find anything, Max?" asked Steve.

"Yes, actually I did. First of all, the cause of death was definitely the gunshot wounds. Also, I found a fingerprint on our vic's jacket. We have no I.D. on him, or the fingerprint yet, but I sent them to the lab for DNA testing, so they should be back soon."

"So, we pretty much know who our killer is?" asked Danny.

"Well, not necessarily. There are a number of ways the fingerprint could have gotten there, but it is a lead," replied Max.

"Alright team, let's wait for the lab to get back to us. When did you say you sent it?" asked Steve.

"I didn't. But I sent it around half an hour ago. We should get the vic's name first. I'll let you know the second I get anything." promised Max.

**Don't expect another update for about a week. Seriously, I'm like the slowest updater ever. Luckily, I already wrote the action-y part! R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Steve smiled and shook his head as he walked into Danny's office. Danny was sitting at his desk, head on his hand, fast asleep. Steve really wanted to scare him awake, but instead just shook him gently. "Danno?"

Danny did not react at all. _He sure is a deep sleeper! _"Danno wake up!" Steve yelled, shaking him harder.

Finally, Danny woke up. "What?" he gasped, looking around in confusion. "Why-oh."

"Yea, we have a case remember? Murdered man? Kidnapped woman? The lab just got back to us!" replied Steve, rolling his eyes.

"I just closed my eyes for a minute!" complained Danny, following Steve out.

When they reached the lab, Kono and Chin Ho were already there, waiting with Max.

"Alright the lab has come back with results. Our vic is Drew Jones. He moved to the island a few years ago. The fingerprint belongs to a man by the name of Zack Harris. He's got a few speeding tickets, but he is a suspected drug dealer we've been trying to keep tabs on," reported Max.

"So, it's a possibility that he is our killer?" asked Kono.

"Yes, it is a solid lead. However, he has the ability to disappear. He is suspected of having a hideout somewhere in the forest, but no one knows exactly where it is."

"So, we have to go find it?" wondered Chin Ho.

"Well, that is for you to decide. But, I think that would be a good idea, as Zack is definitely a person of interest," replied Max.

"Alright, Danny and I will go. Chin Ho, you and Kono hold the fort down here. We never know what will happen while we're gone," decided Steve. "Come on, Danno."

"What, you mean right now? I'm running on like 4 hours of sleep!"

"Do you want this lead to slip away? You can sleep on the way there, I'll drive."

"Actually, you will probably need a helicopter. We have an approximate location for the hideout, in the middle of the forest," said Max.

"Great, a helicopter," groaned Danny.

"Yea yea, Danno. You hate jumping out of flying things," said Steve.

"We're going to be jumping out?"

"No, we're just going to land a helicopter in the middle of the forest," said Steve sarcastically. "Of course we're going to jump out!"

"Steve is correct. You shall parachute out of the helicopter, then begin your search on foot."

Danny suppressed a yawn. "Alright, let's get this over with, then."

**xXLine thingyXx**

About an hour later, Steve and Danny were clambering into the helicopter, each with a backpack full of supplies on their backs.

"Make sure to stay in touch! Radio or call us!" yelled Kono.

"Especially if you guys get into trouble," added Chin Ho.

"What makes you think we'll get into trouble?" asked Danny indignitally.

"Because I know you guys. And you always seem to find trouble," replied Chin Ho.

Danny looked ready to protest, but Steve shepherded him into the helicopter. "Alright, Danno. Stop stalling and let's go."

The pilot started the engine, and they took off. "I still don't see why this is necessary," complained Danny. "You know, I never had to jump out of planes in New Jersey."

"That's just because you were too chicken," replied Steve.

"I was not! I was the most brave person they had. They begged me to stay when I left. On hands and knees!"

"That's not exactly what I heard," said Steve.

"Whatever! It's not like you know anything. I mean you always wear cargo pants!" said Danny.

"At least I don't wear long sleeve shirts on a daily basis on a tropical island."

"Sleeves that I roll up!" retorted Danny. "You'd think I walked around in an Eskimo jacket!"

The pilot's voice came over the loudspeaker, interrupting the argument. "We're almost to the jumping site. You should get your parachutes right now."

"If you get me killed," warned Danny.

"You're not gonna die! Well, as long as you pull the parachute, anyways."

"It's time now," said the pilot.

"Alright Danny, I'll go first. If you fall, I will be sure to catch you," promised Steve. "Well, if you fall without your parachute, anyway." He jumped out of the helicopter.

"Oh very funny," muttered Danny. He jumped out of the helicopter, too.

**Wow. That was like record time for an update. I'm really motivated! Thanks to all of the readers, reviewers, and story alerters! Also, sorry about the plain names. **

**Now I think I'll just talk because this note looks short. So Hawaii Five 0 last week was so exciting! And Steve came back! He's sooooo hot! But I thought they were gonna kill him and I was like nooooooooo! But then they didn't. But they're killing someone next week. If it's Steve or Kono, I'm never watching again. Well until fall anyway...But I think it's gonna be Max:( MAX IS HILARIOUS DON'T KILL HIM! That was to any people from the show who might be reading. Hmm. I think I wrote too much. If you're still reading, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: If you do not like reading about characters getting injured, do not read this chapter. You have been warned.**

They landed smoothly in the clearing. "See, it wasn't that hard," said Steve.

"Yeah, whatever, let's just find the hideout and get out of here," replied Danny.

They began walking along, deeper into the forest. Danny was talking about something, but Steve wasn't exactly listening to him.

"We should split up," Steve declared, interrupting whatever it was that Danny was saying.

"You're trying to get rid of me. Have you even been listening?" asked Danny.

"Do you think I was listening? And if we split up, we can cover more ground, meaning that we can probably find the hideout quicker," said Steve.

Danny sighed. "I hate it when you're right." He began heading more to the left, towards the sound of a stream. Steve headed in the opposite direction.

He found a footprint next to a tree, and was just about to call out to Danny when he heard a loud crack. _That sounded like a gunshot!_ It was possible that Danny had just fired at some animal but-

Another shot! Something was wrong.

Steve sprinted over to where Danny was. Hiding behind some ferns, he saw Danny with his gun out, firing into the trees at six or seven men. He hit one man in the chest, dropping him.

Then, Danny got hit in right arm, twice in a row. It was clear to Steve that Danny was barely able to hold his arm up. He was weakening.

Danny shot at the bad guys again, but missed everything. He then got hit in the side and went down.

"No!" yelled Steve, remembering too late that he was supposed to be hiding. A gun was pushed up against his head, and hands roughly pulled him into a standing position.

"I'll be taking that," said a voice, taking Steve's backpack and radio. At the same time, Danny was surrendering his bag.

Steve was trying to figure out how he would get out of this when he heard one of the shooters yell "You lyin' to me? You'll pay!" Next thing Steve knew, there was a bullet zooming into his leg. With a loud crack, his leg broke.

Steve swayed on the spot, only just remaining upright. He looked over at Danny, to see him being violently shaken by one of the bad guys. Something small fell out of his pocket, too small for Steve to see what it was.

"And now," growled Danny's attacker.

Apparently this was some sort of signal for the two biggest guys in the group. Not just tall big, but wide big, too. They grabbed Steve by the shoulders. Before he knew what he was doing, Steve punched one of the guys in the nose. Hard. The guy stumbled back, holding his nose. Steve was pretty sure it was broken.

However, this apparently wasn't the best idea as the guy got very angry. He gave a roar and shoved Steve before he even knew what was happening. Steve flew back and hit his head on a tree, sliding down the tree. He suddenly could not focus on anything that was going on.

The last thing he knew were two loud bangs and the world went black.

**Dun dun dun. Like the most intense chapter so far. The action has officially started!**

**As always, thank you to my reviewers and story favoriters/alerters. You guys are why I write**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just so no one is confused, this is Danny POV of the shooting.**

Danny could hear a river trickling along, and he was thirsty, so he headed toward it. However, when he got to the river, he saw that the bank was pretty much vertical, and a few feet tall. Not a good idea, so he moved on. Maybe there would be a lower point somewhere else.

Danny was bending down to inspect a suspicious marking on the ground when it happened. He heard a bang, but just assumed it was Steve being, well, Steve. That is until he felt the bullet rip through his left arm.

Quickly, he drew his gun. He could see a couple of men in the trees, with their guns drawn. He hit one of them in the chest, dropping him, but was promptly hit in the right arm, twice.

Danny clenched his teeth to keep from crying out. His arm felt like lead; he could barely hold it up. His gun fell to the ground; he couldn't hold it any longer. He was a sitting duck and he knew it. _I know I'm going to die. I know I'm not going to see Grace again. _he thought in despair. Then, he got hit in the side, and collapsed.

"No!" he thought he heard Steve yelling from somewhere, but where?

"Give up your supplies," growled an unfamiliar voice, holding a still warm gun to Danny's head.

Danny tried to take off his backpack, but his right arm wouldn't move. He would just have to do it left handed, and a lot slower.

"That all?" asked the attacker, rifling through Danny's back pack roughly.

Danny didn't trust himself to speak without crying out from pain, so he nodded.

"Really? No cell phone?" asked the attacker.

Danny's eyes widened in shock, which was a good enough answer for the attacker.

"You lyin' to me? You'll pay!" yelled the attacker in sudden rage. Danny heard another loud bang and braced himself for a bullet that never came his way. Instead he heard the loud crack of a breaking bone. Turning his head slightly, he could see Steve swaying on the spot. It seemed that his leg was broken. Danny was surprised and slightly impressed that Steve was able to keep his balance.

Then, the man grabbed Danny by the shoulders and began shaking him hard. "Give me your phone!" Luckily, Danny's phone fell out of his pocket onto the forest floor.

The man immediately snatched it up. "And now," he said, grinning and showing off yellow teeth.

Danny did not know what he was talking about, but apparently his cronies did. The two largest ones grabbed Steve by either shoulder. Danny knew this was a bad move on their part, and he turned out to be right.

Steve punched one of the men in the face. He stumbled back, clutching at his face. Then, with a bull-like roar, he shoved Steve backward into a tree. The back of Steve's head collided with a loud thud.

Danny knew from experience how bad that would hurt. He also knew that Steve would likely have a concussion after a blow like that, a suspicion that hardened when he saw Steve slide down the tree, his eyes unfocused.

The other thug pulled out his gun and shot Steve twice in the chest. His eyes rolled back and closed. Already, a dark stain was spreading out on his T-shirt.

"Let's get out of here. They can die a slow painful death," laughed Danny's attacker. All of the attackers left Steve and Danny bleeding to death in the middle of nowhere.

**I know, these past chapters have been shorter. I promise the next ones will be longer! Thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

Danny lay on the ground trying not to blackout or throw up. He needed to inspect his wounds. Something in his right arm had been hit, paralyzing him. His left shoulder was still bleeding. But the wound Danny was most worried about was in his abdomen. It felt like he had a cracked rib, and hopefully no organs had been hit.

Slowly, Danny tried to sit up. A new wave of pain washed over him as he moved, but he needed to see how injured Steve was and if he was even-no. Danny could not deal with the possibility that his partner had been fatally hit.

Slowly, Danny got to his feet and stumbled over to where Steve was lying. He checked Steve's pulse. It was uneven and much too fast. Steve was also taking fast, gasping breaths. He was clearly going into shock.

Danny ripped Steve's shirt off so he could see the damage, but Steve's chest was too bloody.

Danny ripped off a little bit of his shirt to try and clean up Steve's chest, but it was hopeless. He was losing too much blood. Desperately, he wrapped his shirt around the wound. He wrapped another piece of shirt around Steve's leg.

Now that Steve was stable, at least for the moment, Danny could tend to his own wounds. He tore off two more pieces from his nice dress shirt and tied them around his wounds except for his left arm. Not having mobility in his right arm was a problem.

Now he had to consider how to get out of this predicament. Staying here was not a good idea, as the shooters were likely to return and finish their work. But, having parachuted in, Danny had no clue which way to go to get out of the forest quickly.

The river! He could follow it, and eventually find the ocean, right? After all, these freaky Hawaiian people seemed to like the beach. Danny really couldn't imagine why, but there should be help there anyways.

He went over to Steve, who had not yet regained consciousness, and realized another problem. Steve was clearly not going to be walking anytime soon, and in his weakened state, Danny knew it was unlikely that he could carry him away.

Maybe he could wake Steve up. If Steve carried some of his own weight, Danny could probably help him walk.

Danny walked over to Steve and began gently patting his face. "Steve? Steve? C'mon Steve, wake up."

Steve did not move.

Danny tried a few more times to wake Steve up, but got no new results; Steve was still out cold. Danny realized that he would have to carry Steve if he wanted to get out of there.

If he had any other choice, he wouldn't have done it, but he and Steve really needed to get out of there.

Slowly, Danny bent down to grab Steve's left arm. Slowly, he dragged it over his left shoulder. Now Steve was diagonal to the ground, his broken leg on top of his other leg. Danny began stumbling forward, doubled over under Steve's added weight.

Every step was a new explosion of pain for Danny as slowly he dragged Steve away from the danger.

**How will they get out of this? Will they both survive? So many questions! R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

Danny stumbled through the forest for the rest of the day. Finally, when night fell, he was forced to admit defeat. He kept tripping over sticks that he couldn't see.

He found a rather large clump of ferns right by a tree and decided this would be an alright place to rest. Slowly, he lowered Steve to the ground. Danny sat against the tree, trying to be as uncomfortable as possible. He would never forgive himself if he fell asleep and woke up to find Steve dead.

Danny continued to sit there and listen to Steve's ragged breathing, fearing each breath would be his last. Slowly, the moon rose high into the sky, then fell.

Danny was about to doze off when a sudden bright light in the sky startled him. The sun was rising. Danny had stayed awake through the night.

Now that the sun was up, Danny could check his and Steve's wounds again. He started with Steve.

Taking off Steve's leg bandage, Danny saw that Steve's leg wasn't bleeding anymore. As he was about to take off Steve's chest bandage, Steve's eyelids fluttered.

"Steve?" asked Danny hopefully. But Steve just let out a small groan and sank back into unconsciousness.

Danny then took off the chest bandage. It seemed that it was still bleeding a bit, but definitely less than before. He re-bandaged Steve with more strips of his shirt.

Now, Danny checked his own wounds. None of them were still bleeding, which was very good, he was getting better.

By now, the sun was all the way above the horizon. Danny decided it was time to get moving.

He grabbed Steve the same way he had done the day before, and set off. It was even harder to walk than it had been the day before because Danny was exhausted and starving.

He walked on uneventfully, unless you counted the frequent stumbles until around noon. He had just tripped (again) over a stick lying on the forest floor when he heard a voice that he recognized.

"How did they get out of there? We should have killed them while we had the chance," yelled the voice.

"Don't worry, boss. We'll find 'em. They can't be far," said another voice.

"Just don't mess this up," replied the first voice, sounding a lot closer.

Danny looked around in a panic, trying to find somewhere to hide. The forest wouldn't work, that was too obvious. Looking around, he saw that there was room down the short cliff right on the bank to hide.

Danny jumped down, slowly pulling Steve after him. As luck would have it, there was a small cave right where they had landed Danny ducked inside, dragging Steve after him. Right as Steve was hidden, Danny heard voices again, right over them.

"Maybe they fell into the river and drowned, Zack," said the quieter voice.

_Zack? That was our suspect's name! _thought Danny. Somehow, he wasn't surprised.

"Yes, and maybe they grew wings and flew away," replied Zack sarcastically. "No, they're still here. Hiding somewhere."

Steve's eyes opened halfway and he groaned again, louder than he had earlier. Danny slapped his hand over Steve's mouth, trying to stifle the noise, but was too late.

"Did you hear that?" asked Zack. "I think it came from the forest!"

"No, it came from the river," argued his companion.

"Don't be more stupid than you can help. That's not possible," said Zack.

"I really think it did, though."

_Go into the forest. Go into the forest. _thought Danny desperately.

"See, there's a footprint!" said Zack, sounding farther away. "I told you they went into the forest, man."

Danny let out a sigh of relief as he heard their voices fade into the distance. He decided to stay in the cave for a while longer to make sure they were gone. He also thought Steve was getting close to waking up, and was really tired of half carrying, half dragging him around.

Steve's eyes were still half open, but he was not responsive. Danny leaned against the wall to wait. He was trying to stay awake, but within minutes, his eyes were closing and he was falling asleep.

**Well I feel like I got that typed up pretty fast. Summer has officially started and since I have no life, I'm spending my Saturday night alone with my laptop. And my sleeping dog... Well, R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

Steve slowly opened his eyes and blinked hard. The world seemed to be spinning. Every bit of him hurt. His head felt like it was cracked open, his leg was throbbing and each breath and heartbeat hurt his chest. Even thinking hurt.

He closed his eyes and allowed the world to slip away for awhile. In what seemed like a short while, he opened his eyes again. This time, Steve noticed his surroundings. He was lying in what seemed to be a dirt cave. But how did he get there? His brain seemed to be very slow and foggy.

Looking around, Steve saw that he was not alone in the cave as he had assumed. Another man was slumped against the wall, sleeping. Danny! Steve wondered whether he was okay, but the idea of moving was too much.

Steve decided to just sit there and wait until Danny woke up. After waiting for a few minutes, he realized that Danny was not going to notice this at all. Lazy jerk. Steve would have to wake him up. Tentatively, he coughed. That small cough hurt his chest. A lot. But it seemed to have worked because Danny was stirring.

Slowly, his eyes opened. Then Danny looked around. When he saw Steve was awake, he lept up. "Steve!"

"Hi Danno," giggled Steve.

" Are you feeling all right?" asked Danny.

"Well I'm right as rain, thanks for asking, buddy," replied Steve breezily.

"You sure? You're talking weird," said Danny uncertainly. "You must have a pretty bad concussion."

Steve totally ignored this comment. "Have you ever played in mud, Danny? You should try it sometime, it's really fun!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Danny, totally bewildered.

"Zebras are black and white, are black and white. Zebras are black and white oh yes oh yes they are!" sang Steve.

"I know that," snapped Danny.

"I'm gonna need you to come down now, sir," said Steve, suddenly switching to seriousness.

"Are you trying to piss me off, Steven?"

Steve put his hands to his mouth. "You said a bad word! I'm telling Grace!"

"How is that fair? You cuss all the time, Steve!" complained Danny.

"You can't handle the truth!" Steve yelled suddenly.

"Shhh!" said Danny frantically. "I don't want them to hear us."

"Don't you tell me what to do!"

"Cant you stop talking for three seconds?" hissed Danny.

"If I talk, I don't have to think about all the pain I'm in," Steve pointed out.

"Well cant you speak quietly?"

Steve fell silent for a few moments. "You know, Danno, if you were a girl, you would be an ugly girl."

"What? First of all, where did that even come from? And second, I would be beautiful."

"Oh please. Have you not seen your hair?" said Steve.

"Of course I-wait what do you mean have I seen my hair? There is nothing wrong with it!" said Danny furiously.

"Sure, if you want to be ugly," muttered Steve.

"What's that?" asked Danny.

"I'm a unicorn!" replied Steve brightly, putting his hand on his head like a unicorn horn.

"You're an idiot," said Danny.

"No I'm not, you are," screamed Steve so loud that the back of his throat hurt.

"Shut up!" growled Danny.

"Maybe I don't want-"

"Shut up, I hear someone!"

"The voice came from in the river," said a harsh voice directly above the cave. Steve stared up at the roof in surprise. Who was up there?

"Dont be an idiot, man, the voice came from the bank," said another gruff voice.

"Alright, let's just check it out. We can check then both." Footsteps sounded getting closer and close to the cave. Steve sat there, listening idly.

Suddenly, three men with guns burst into the cave. "Hands up if you want to stay alive," said the first man.

Slowly, Steve raised both of his hands up to his head. He saw Danny lifting his left arm into the air.

"Both hands, both hands!" barked the man.

"I can't move this arm," muttered Danny. Steve was mildly surprised by this; he hadn't even noticed Danny was injured.

"Hand up, princess. Now," commanded a fourth man, strolling into the cave.

"I can't! It got shot and now it won't work," explained Danny.

"Oh really," leered the second man. "Well, we can fix that for you."

"No, I'm good. I like it like this actually," said Danny quickly.

But the third man, who had been silent until now was already approaching Danny. "Dont you worry 'bout a thing," he said.

While he had Danny distracted, the fourth man snuck around behind Danny. Before Steve's slowed mind could comprehend what was going on, Danny was whacked in the back of the head by a gun, and slumped to the ground, unconscious.

The men now turned to Steve. "So, you'll cooperate with us, right?" said the fourth man, smiling evilly.

**Well, Steve and Danny really are in a bind, now aren't they? That chapter was so fun to write, concussed Steve was awesome, don't you think? Yes, you do. So send me a review telling me so! See ya next chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

Danny groaned and opened his eyes. What had just happened? Where was he? He looked around, but found that it was entirely dark, well everywhere. All he knew was that he was sitting on a hard surface and learning on a different hard surface. He supposed that nothing good would come of this.

Then, there was a sudden flicker of light across from Danny. For a split second, he could see Steve sitting there, squinting in the unexpected light.

"Steve!"

"Hey, Danno," Steve sounded better than he had, but his words were still slightly slurred, and he took longer than he should have to respond.

"I-Steve, what happened where are we?"

Once again there was a long pause before Steve spoke. "Um. Well, the bad people, I think the bad people who shot us came and hit you and knocked you out and then they broke my arm and made me come with them. And they threw us in here in the back of a pickup. It has like the cover thingy over it. And we're going- well I don't know where we're going."

Danny tried to kick the cover off, but it didn't work. He kicked it again with the same result. "Steve are you sure that they didn't say anything about where we're going?"

Steve nodded before realizing Danny couldn't see him. "Uh, yea I'm pretty sure. But we can't get out so it doesn't really matter," muttered Steve.

"No, there has to be a way. We have to get out!"

"Danny, it's over. The game is up. They are gonna kill us. I don't know why they want to, but they're gonna and there's nothing we can do about it."

This statement worried Danny more than all of the random crap Steve had said in the cave combined. "You can't give up! This isn't the Steve I know! We will get out! I know we will."

"How?" Steve sounded desperate.

"Well, I haven't worked that bit out yet. I'm not getting much help over here," Danny pointed out.

"I have way worse of a concussion than you! And a broken leg and arm and gunshot wounds to the chest! Everything hurts!"

"You think I'm not hurting?" yelled Danny angrily. "I was shot, too you know! But I'm not moping around, I'm trying to save us!"

"I-" Steve was cut off as Danny continued to rant.

"Where's the guns-blazing super SEAL now? Shoot first, question later? That's the Steve I know! He puts his pain aside so he can save lives! Where is that mentality right now?" Danny took a deep breath, then continued more quietly. "Where is the Steve I know?"

There was a long pause. "Okay, we need to find and look through the hole that is letting light in."

"What?" asked Danny, bewildered.

"Well, we need to see what we're up against. I think it's by you, because the light keeps shining across to me."

Surprised that he hadn't thought of this, Danny turned to look. There was a small crack, just big enough to see through. "Looks like we're driving through the forest. I think we're in the back of a pickup with a cover thing on it."

"Can we lift it?" asked Steve, lifting his good arm to attempt to push it off. Danny also lifted his good arm to help. Although they pushed hard, it would not budge.

"Great, now what?" asked Danny in despair. Getting out of this now seemed a lot further off.

"Well-" Steve was cut off by a gunshot. "What was that?"

"It was a gunshot, Steven," replied Danny.

"Well, I know that, but who shot it?" At that exact moment, the cover on the back of the pickup was lifted.

"Found them," said Chin Ho.

"Arguing as usual," sighed Kono.

Danny and Steve just sat there in shock. "You found us!" Steve finally managed.

They both nodded, concern in their eyes as they heard Steve's slurred tone and took in all the blood on them.

"Let's get you guys outta here," said Chin. "Over here!" he yelled to some men behind him. A few of them ran over and helped lift Steve and Danny out of the car and into the helicopter.

Danny sighed as he saw the helicopter. He had been looking forward to never using one of those again.

**And they have been saved! But this is definitely not the end! Also, if any of you are fans of Friends, check out my new Hawaii Five-0/Friends crossover! And sorry I accidentally posted the wrong chapter to this story...*Facepalms* I shouldn't update two stories at once..**


End file.
